


Full Pockets

by Zofiecfield



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiecfield/pseuds/Zofiecfield
Summary: She purchases granola bars in bulk.  (4x01 reference)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Full Pockets

Nicole has learned more than she could ever count from her time with the Earp sisters. She has grown in complex ways, her heart, her head, expanded to fit the new container her place on the team has created. 

Strong before them, and stronger since. She is constantly vigilant, always prepared, ready to fight, ready to lay herself down. She is never without her gun and badge, never without her wits and clear head. Never without a full pocket.

* * *

Wynonna gasps, grabbing Nicole's arm. "Haught!"

"What? Are we being followed?" Nicole glances sharply at the rearview mirror for the hundredth time as the cruiser tears down the road, sirens blaring.

"No, I just saw the diner. Let's stop for lunch!" Wynonna bounces up and down the seat excitedly.

"For fuck's sake, Wynonna!" Nicole screams as she swerves around oncoming traffic, in tight pursuit. 

Flopping her head back and slumping down, Wynonna whines, "But they have the good donuts, and I'm hungry! We didn't have time for breakfast!"

* * *

The wind whips and she feels Waverly huddle in close behind her.

"Are you cold, baby?" Nicole sets the gun down in the snow, and turns to pull Waverly into her arms.

Waverly mummers and snuggles closer, hands sliding down Nicole's sides, exploring her. Fingers brush over her back pockets.

Nicole sighs and fights to keep her eyes open. "We can't get distracted."

The fingers trace her waistband and slide into her front pockets.

"Wave," she sighs, dropping her head onto Waverly's shoulder. Then her head snaps back up. "Wait. Are you just searching me for food?!?"

Waverly attempts to look innocent for an unsuccessful moment, then flops into the snow and groans, "Stakeouts are SO boring, and you know boredom makes me snacky!"

* * *

"Officer?" Wynonna leans forward, wrapping her fingers against the bars of the backseat.

"What do you want, Wynonna?" Nicole responds, tightly, eyes firmly on the road.

"I believe I have a right to one phone call, and a snack."

"You've already lost front seat privileges. Just zip it."

"Aren't you hungry too? Or did you eat Waverly this morning? I mean, eat _with_ Waverly."

"I swear to God, Wynonna," Nicole huffs through gritted teeth, slamming one hand on the steering wheel. "One more lesbian joke and I put you in the trunk."

"Okay, okay," she leans back, hands up in surrender. "But I really do need a snack."

* * *

Nicole presses the headphones tighter to her head, straining to hear the muffled words.

"And I told Wynonna, a leather boot isn't going to have enough durability in this weather. She really needs to consider these things if -"

"Wave," Nicole interrupts, lifting the headphone from one ear.

"Right, right. Quiet in the surveillance van." Waverly mimes zipping the lips and hands the key to Nicole, who kisses her quick before turning back to her task.

"It's just, I mean, if she goes out into the dead of winter in a cute shoe with no lining and poor weatherproofing, the battle is already-" She stops short, noticing Nicole has again turned. "Ah, yes. I should find something else to occupy my lips for a bit."

Nicole grins. She winks, placing a hand on Waverly's knee. "That comes later tonight, as soon as we're done with this."

"Aw, baby, you're so cute. But I meant eating snacks. I'm starving!"

* * *

Clear head, full pockets, can't lose. Granola bars purchased in bulk.


End file.
